


Max and Rafe's Big Day Out

by suchawannabe56



Series: The Lightwood-Bane Family Adventures [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Background Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Background Simon Lewis/Isabelle Lightwood, Disneyland, Donald Duck - Freeform, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-19 00:08:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29866152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suchawannabe56/pseuds/suchawannabe56
Summary: Isabelle, Jace, Simon, and Clary take Max and Rafael to Disneyland for the day. The boys have a fun time with their aunts and uncles before going back home with their dads.Part of a series but can be read alone
Relationships: Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood & Max Lightwood-Bane & Rafael Lightwood-Bane, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: The Lightwood-Bane Family Adventures [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2191317
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Max and Rafe's Big Day Out

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second part of The Lightwood-Bane family adventures series.  
> Can possibly be read as a stand-alone, but the previous one gives a little bit of context.  
> Happy reading
> 
> Thank you to the wonderful DarayFlair for being the beta ♥

After saying goodbye to their parents, Rafael and Max jumped back onto Jace. They loved hanging out with their Aunt and Uncle. Jace would always teach them Shadowhunter tricks and Isabelle would normally state that it wasn’t a good idea but would inevitably end up joining. Jace laughed as the boys tickled his neck and sides before Isabelle spoke, gaining their attention. 

“Let's go and put your things in Alec’s room, and then we can go and find Clary and Simon.”

The boys nodded, sliding off of Jace and grabbing their bags. They followed Isabelle to Alec’s room, placing the bags on the bed before headed towards the kitchen. Rafael was slightly relieved when they got there to find that Simon and Clary were making them dinner. As much as the boys loved Isabelle, they had leant the hard way that she wasn’t the best cook. 

“Hi Aunt Clary, Uncle Simon,” Max exclaimed as they entered. 

Clary turned and bent down, opening her arms for a hug. Max rushed into them, hugging her tightly before turning to Simon to give him a hug too. As Max moved away, Rafael went in for his hug. 

“Hi guys,” Simon said, after hugging the children, “Did you have a good day?” 

“Yeah, it was so much fun,” Rafe answered, sitting on one of the chairs. 

“We saw lots of animals!” Max added. 

“Sounds awesome,” Clary stated, turning back to the counter and serving the food. 

Jace popped Max onto one of the chairs, after placing a cushion on it for the baby warlock to be level with the table. Clary placed the plates in front of the boys before setting out plates for Jace, Isabelle, Simon, and herself. Jace and Izzy were already seated and once all was served, Clary and Simon joined the table. The boys talked about their day while they ate, filling their family in on all the wonderful things they had seen and done.

When dinner was over, Simon and Clary took the boys while Jace and Izzy cleaned up. Max and Rafe wanted to see the training room and had managed to somehow convince Simon to spar with them. The Vampire, who hadn’t put up too much of a fight, to be honest, allowed himself to be easily caught by his little nephews. Clary laughed at the boys, shaking her head as Max tripped Simon up and the pair settled on his back, pinning him to the floor. 

“Okay, okay, you win,” Simon said, tapping the floor twice to signal he was out. 

“Knew they would beat you,” Jace said, from where he was leaning against the wall. 

“Oh, yeah? Let’s see you do better.” Simon challenged. 

The boys cheered as Jace took Simon’s place. Jace lasted a little longer than Simon. He was caught off guard by Rafael who suddenly attacked him in what he knew was a younger version of Alec’s signature move. While he was distracted, the boys got the upper hand and pinned him to the floor. 

“When did you learn that?” Jace demanded after tapping out. 

“Daddy taught me. He said that if I wanted to beat you, I’d need to keep you on your toes,” The young Shadowhunter explained. 

Jace nodded, ruffling his hair, “Good one, dude.” 

“Max can do it, Daddy taught him as well,” Rafael continued to explain. 

“Unfair,” Jace muttered. 

The boys laughed, and Clary walked over, wrapping her arms around her boyfriend. 

“It’s okay. You lasted longer than Simon.”

“Hey!” Simon protested, a pout on his face. 

Isabelle laughed and pressed a soft kiss to his cheek. 

“Never mind,” she whispered. 

“Uncle Jace should spar with Uncle Simon!” Max exclaimed excitedly. Rafael nodding in agreement. 

Jace and Simon exchanged a glance before moving to stand face to face. Jace grabbed some batons, tossing some at Simon before grabbing his own. 

“Ready?” Jace asked. 

Before Simon could respond, the Shadowhunter was moving. Simon blocked him and the pair dodged, ducked, and anticipated every move, every blow. Max and Rafe were cheering them on, not caring who won, just loving to watch their uncles spar. Rafe was very much looking forward to the day that he would be allowed to learn to fight properly, like his uncle, his aunt, and his dad. He hoped Max would be allowed to learn too, so they could practice together and share tips to beat others. Finally, Jace won the round, booping Simon’s nose before letting him up. Before anyone had a chance to start a new session, Raj entered asking for the room. Isabelle nodded, the family moving to her room to play a quieter game as it was getting late. They played a few rounds of Uno before the boys started to fall asleep. Isabelle picked Max up and carried him to Alec’s old room, Simon following with a sleepy Rafael. 

Once inside, they put the boys on the bed and Isabelle grabbed their bags, pulling out their pyjamas. She handed them to the boys and the pair took turns in the bathroom to change. Once changed, she joined them, handing them their toothbrushes. When the trio came out of the ensuite, Simon had pulled the covers back on the bed and placed their new cuddly toys against the pillows. The boys beamed, climbing into the bed. Isabelle, Jace, Simon, and Clary were camping out on the floor of the room. The boys loved this about the sleepovers, their aunts and uncles sleeping in the same room. Mostly, they loved sleeping in Alec’s old room. 

When the boys had first stayed over, they were given a choice of bunk with Jace or bunk with Izzy. It had been during a game of hide and seek that Max had discovered Alec’s room. It hadn’t changed much. All the important things had been taken to Magnus’. There were a few clean clothes and some toiletries in case Alec needed to change after a mission or a workout. Normally Alec would just go home after missions but on rare occasions, he would shower at the Institute first. The boys had been excited to find out that the room belonged to their dad and it had quickly become their room whenever they slept over. Alec had wondered why, since Jace and Isabelle’s rooms were both bigger, and had more things in them, but Magnus had found it endearing. He had had to explain to Alec that it was not about the size of the room but the occupant that was important. Alec had hugged his children for a long time after, his heart overflowing with love. 

The next morning, the boys woke and found that the adults were still sleeping. They sat and waited for a moment before launching themselves onto the sleeping forms. The four adults groaned as they were suddenly pulled from sleep by two little monsters. Jace tackled Rafael onto the floor, tickling the boy until he was squirming, Clary joining in. Isabelle had managed to capture Max, Simon, and herself ticking the young warlock. 

After the boys escaped back onto the bed, Simon got up and headed to Isabelle’s room to change before grabbing some breakfast for them. Jace, Clary, and Isabelle lead the boys to the kitchen to have some breakfast. It didn’t take long for Simon to join them, holding a box of pastries, making the youngsters cheer. 

“That was fast,” Clary stated, taking the box and holding it out so the boys could choose what they wanted. 

“Vamp speed.” 

Clary hummed as Simon sat down, everyone digging into the breakfast. Jace left for a moment to collect some juice and some coffee. They ate in silence, the boys too focused on their food and the adults still waking up. 

“What are we going to do today?” Rafael asked after they had all finished. 

Isabelle grinned, “That, my dear Rafe, is a surprise.” 

The young shadowhunter exchanged a glance with his brother and the pair of them ran off in the direction of Alec’s room to get ready. Isabelle laughed, heading to her own, Jace and Clary doing the same. Since Simon was already dressed, he went to Alec’s room to keep an eye on the boys and make sure they were okay. 

An hour later they were all sitting on Alec’s bed. Rafael and Max were looking from one grownup to another, waiting for them to say what they were going to do. 

“Okay,” Isabelle started, making the boys shift in anticipation, “You know your Aunt Clary can make a portal.” 

The boys nodded, and Simon continued, “Well, Clary and I decided that as a surprise we would take you to…” 

“DISNEYLAND!” Clary and Simon said in unison. 

Max and Rafe looked wide-eyed at them before jumping up and bouncing with excitement. Isabelle handed them their backpacks that Simon had prepared while they had been getting ready. 

“Let's go.” 

The boys scrambled off the bed, taking the stretched-out hands of Isabelle and Jace. Clary opened up a portal and the group went through. They emerged behind a restaurant somewhere, out of sight. Clary led them to the front gate and they joined the queue. Simon produced paperwork, getting their passes, allowing them to enter. As soon as they were inside, Sinom pulled them out of the way, wrapping paper bracelets around the boys' wrists. 

“Okay, so you have free reign over the park, however, you may not be old enough or tall enough for some of the rides but you can definitely go on the ones suitable for your age group,” the vampire explained. 

“Also,” Isabelle added, “This place can get very crowded, so don’t wander off. You are to stay with at least one of us at all times.”

The boys nodded in understanding. Rafael slipped his hand into Jace’s while Max took Isabelle's. 

“Well, let’s go have fun!” Clary cheered, the boys joining in. 

The group wandered around the park, stopping at rides and to meet the characters. Rafael had pulled Jace into a few of the stores or to just look through the windows. Clary had promised the boys that they would be allowed to get something before they went home, but it was better to look at the end of their visit otherwise they would have to carry it around all day. The boys agreed, pulling the adults towards another ride. It had come as a surprise that Jace hadn’t been a fan of the rollercoaster. 

“You know that was the kids' one, right?” Clary had teased when they exited the ride. 

“It’s a menace,” Jace grumbled. 

“Wait till you see the adult one,” Simon grinned, earning a frown from the Shadowhunter. 

They continued their visit, stopping occasionally to grab a snack. So far, the boys had had ice cream, pretzels, and other Disney-themed food. They had stopped for a sandwich at lunch as the boys were still too excited to wait at a proper restaurant. They had found a nice place to sit and rest while they ate, taking in the people around them, the boys talking about what they loved. Isabelle had been taking pictures of the boys and sending them to Alec. 

They had stopped at an intersection, looking at something when they heard a voice. The group turned to see Donald Duck coming towards them. Jace screamed and jumped into Simon’s arms, startling the vampire. Isabelle laughed, taking a picture and sending it to Alec before taking one of the boys with the character. Jace refused to be put down until Donald had gone. After being set on his feet, he noticed that they were staring at him. 

“Evil creatures,” he muttered. 

“Ducks?” Simon asked, his voice showing his confusion. 

“Yes. Bloodthirsty creatures.” 

“That was a man in a suit,” Clary pointed out. 

Jace chose to ignore his girlfriend and instead continue along the path towards the next attraction. 

It was several hours later that the group returned to the Institute. The boys (and Jace) were wearing mouse headbands and they had picked up a souvenir each. Max had a colouring book and Rafael had chosen a Peter Pan figurine. They had also picked up a cute personalised figurine with four little Disney characters, one for each member of their family, as well as two keychains, one for Magnus and one Alec. Isabelle had found it adorable that her nephews had insisted that they buy something for their dads. 

Isabelle took the boys to their room to put their things away while the other three started dinner. She had told Alec that they would feed the boys before sending them home. Clary had also insisted that they gave them a healthy meal after having let them eat junk food all day. 

Dinner didn’t take long to prepare and soon they were all sitting at the table eating. 

“So, did you have fun today?” Clary asked. 

“Yes!” 

“What was your favourite part?” Simon inquired, taking a sip from his flask. 

“The rides!” Max exclaimed.

“The rollercoaster was awesome!” Rafael added. 

“It was not,” Jace muttered under his breath.

“I’m glad you had fun,” Isabelle said, a smile on her face. 

After dinner, the boys insisted that they wanted to spar with Jace one last time before going home. Jace wondered how they still had so much energy. After being pinned to the floor faster than he had intended, a familiar voice caught his attention. 

“Boys!” Magnus called. 

“Papa!” 

Both boys jumped off of the blond Shadowhunter and ran over to their dad. Magnus had crouched down, arms open and the pair burrowed into his chest. Alec appeared a moment later, his sons’ backpacks tossed over his shoulders. 

“Hey, kids!” 

“Daddy!” they exclaimed, running at Alec and snuggling into his arms as he bent down. 

“Did you have fun?” Alec asked when they pulled back. 

“So much!” Max said, hugging his dad again. 

Magnus chuckled as Alec kissed the boy’s head before pressing one to Rafe’s forehead. The warlock turned to Isabelle, Simon, Clary, and Jace. 

“Thank you for having them, and for taking them out for the day.” 

“You’re welcome,” Isabelle smiled.

“Any time,” Simon said, winking at the boys. 

The children said their goodbyes, hugging each person before taking Alec's hands and heading through the portal Magnus created. As soon as they were in the loft, Max flopped onto the sofa with Magnus, Rafael joining them after he collected a small bag and two small parcels from his backpack without his dad noticing.

Magnus conjured glasses of water each when Rafael returned, and the pair took a few gulps before setting their glasses back on the table. Max shifted onto his papa’s lap to allow Alec to sit down between Magnus and Rafael. As soon as Alec had gotten comfortable, Max wiggles around to face both parents, while still on his papa’s lap. 

“We got you something,” the young warlock exclaimed. 

“Oh, you know you didn’t have to,” Magnus whispered, kissing the boy’s head. 

“We know, but we wanted to,” Rafael said, handing out a package to each adult. 

The boys watched as Alec and Magnus opened the little parcels. They held up their keychains with smiles on their faces. 

“These are lovely,” Magnus said, “Thank you.” 

Rafael yelped slightly as he was pulled into his dad’s arms while Max was being squash hugged by their papa. Magnus leaned over a kiss Rafael’s cheek, Alec doing the same to Max. Once they were released, Max took the little bag Rafael held out to him. 

“We also thought you’d like this,” he half-whispered. 

Their parents opened the bag and grinned at the little figurine. 

“It’s beautiful,” Alec stated, getting up to put it on display.

Once Alec was back on the sofa, the boys were pulled in a group hug, their parents showering them with kisses. 

“Stop!” Rafael moaned, pulling away.

After that, they curled up together, Rafael burrowed into his dad’s side and Max still on his papa’s lap, the boys talking about their day. They told their dads everything that happened, including the incident with Jace and Donald Duck. They continued to explain things until Max, who had been sitting in Magnus’ lap, had collapsed so that he was sprawled out over both parents' legs. Rafael had snuggled his head into Alec’s shoulder and was trying to keep his eyes open. The excitement from the day having worn them out. 

“Come on, bedtime,” Magnus whispered. 

Rafael smiled and snuggled closer to Alec as his dad carried him to bed. Max smiled from where he was being carried by his papa. The boys were placed in their bed, their parents keeping them awake enough to change them into their pyjamas. Rafael cuddled his little wolf toy, listening to Alec read to him. Max was listening to Magnus read, but very quickly drifted off. 

Rafael smiled and muttered goodnight when he felt Alec kiss his forehead and then again when he felt Magnus. He burrowed into his sheets and promptly fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the boys day out  
> Constructive criticism and other comments are always welcome, so feel free to leave one.  
> Thanks for reading.


End file.
